Wall of fire
by strikephoenix
Summary: Fire is mans greatest enemy. What if all your life you have only known fire as a friend...and maybe even a foe? Can the wall of fire be extinguished and new hopes rise from the ashes?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only this pitiful story….

First fanfic..so plz be nice…

-------------------------------

Prologue: A wall of fire

_Fire._

_They say it is the strongest element compared_

_To all others._

_Fire has the power to overcome,_

_Burn,_

_And yet harm others._

_Throughout my life, fire has been present_

_From my first blade, to anything else_

_Whether it is friend _

_Or foe..i still don't know_

_When I'm close to a friend _

_It won't be far off_

_It is the same fire that keeps_

_Me away from others_

_As It gives me warmth_

_No matter what I do, _

_Fire..always ends up_

_Hurting others.._

_And even though I have been hurt_

_Many times.._

_I have come to learn that_

_Im always surrounded by _

_A wall of fire_

-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if that made no sense at all..but this is my somewhat bad intro..but I promise the story would get better after…plz review and give me some feed back D


	2. Message of the phoenix

Hey and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad at least one person read this pathetic story. Well enjoy this chapter if u can….

Disclaimer: All I own is this pitiful story…

--------------------------------------------

"_Friendship crumbles at the grasp of my hands"_

**Chapter One: Message of the phoenix**

Rain poured relentlessly on the city of Moscow. The streets below were drenched in the onslaught of rain drops, and rain slowly continued to fall. Busy people were hurryingly to escape the rain, and puddles of water were rippled caused by the thundering of footsteps. Thunder sounded in the distance, almost like a trumpet blaring in the distance, then fading to the gentle sound of rain. Lightning flashed soon afterwards, leaving the city in the flash of white light, before returning to the normal hue of colour.

People were running towards the nearest shelter they were able to find. And that goes the same for four teenagers running in the drenched streets of Moscow. Lightning flashes again, and their pace quickened, determined to reach the hotel in the distance. Rain and thunder continued to sound in a harmonic symphony, and the four kids had finally reached their much desired destination. The sound of rain continued to fall onto the hotel structure, but the sound of thunder had been muffled to silence of a soft hum. There were many people in the hotel, hurrying this way and that to treat the new arrivers in the building. Many of which were drenched from head the toe. The manager at the desk looked disdainfully at the puddles of water caused by the four teenagers and slowly made his way forward.

"Excuse me gentlemen, would you prefer not to further cause a mess in the hotel lobby? Perhaps you would like me to call your parents to escort you home?" The manager stiffly eyed the four teenagers, which was followed by a quick cough into a white handkerchief. The teen in the middle glared at the manager, and began his onslaught of complaints. "EXCUSE ME for ruining your precious carpet..but for your information it is RAINING outside so obviously when we walked in HERE..it would be obvious that the CARPET would get WET!" The teen huffed in attempt to regain a bit of oxygen, after the long run, and after several failed attempts he rudely made the puddle of water on the floor even bigger.

The manager disdainfully looked at the teen in the middle, and attempted to call security but was stopped before he could make an attempt. "Excuse us sir, sorry for our rudeness.." One of the four teens had managed to gasp, after recovering from the long run. "Our friend here, might have suffered a mild case of "stupidness" from being in the rain too long.." The first teen glared angry at the other teen, and began rolling up his sleeves before getting stomped on by his blond hair friend. "Tyson..let Ray talk okay?" The blond haired teen named Max had managed to whisper in between Tyson's gasps of pain. Tyson mutely hopped on his foot, and max gave Ray thumbs up to continue. Ray smiled gratefully at the blond haired boy and continued his apology before the manager really lost his patience. "As I was saying..my friend there didn't mean to..uhh..ruin your carpet in any way..but we just wanted to know if you had a room available for us to stay here for the night..?" Ray politely asked which was followed by a quick smile to show his sincerity. The manager eyed his suspiciously and continued his trademark frown. "Aren't you "kids" a little young to be staying in this hotel?" The manager smirked and once again coughed in his handkerchief.

Tyson was about to say something again but was held back by Max, and the last of the four teens, Kenny, who seemed to be struggling with holding Tyson still. Ray decided to try again. "..Well obviously we would know that a fine hotel like this would require a suitable cost..er…how much would it be for one room just for the night?" Ray asked, once again with the sincere smile. "Since you have ruined my carpet..I would have to charge you extra for destruction of property…$5000." The manager would have put a much higher cost, but he seemed to be relatively affected by ray's compliments. "WHAT $5000! TAKE A HIKE GRANDPA!" Tyson furiously yelled, causing several by passers to look at him strangely. Tyson angrily made a lunge at the manager and was restrained by all three teens. The manager looked ruffled but none the less, quie angry and flustered. "Excuse me young man..but I think it would be a relative price that people would be able to _afford_…" With that the manager called security and the huge bulky guards ushered the teens away from the manager.

"Wait!" Ray hopelessly called into the moving crowd as he was pushed further and further away from the confinements of the hotel. With one final shove, the guards pushed the teens out of the lobby and onto the cold streets of Moscow.

Kai glanced downward into the streets of Moscow. He watched dazedly out the window, and glanced at the blurred images on the street. The rain continued its gentle patter on the window, and Kai sighed. The lightning had stopped now, and Kai was guessing that the rain would continue overnight. The lights in his hotel room dimly reflected against the window panes, and Kai scanned his grey eyes across the room. There was a king sized, four poster bed by the wall, and the room branched off into several areas. There was the door, directly parallel from the window, and there was a seating area by the door. The plasma television was left unattended in front of the massive bed, and the walls opened on either sides of the television to access into the kitchen. The kitchen had sleek black countertops, and there were shiny aluminum pots and pans hung cleanly on the hooks. There was hardly ever a need to cook, especially since there was room service. There was a bathroom at the far corner of the room, and it contained a large Jacuzzi bathtub. Across from the kitchen, there was a small bar area, and a small wine cup lay on its side.

Kai sat on the couch by the window, and stared at his own reflection. The same blue dual hair and cobalt blue triangles appeared in the reflection. His grey eyes scanned the city below once again, and his mind wandered aimlessly. He stared out the window, and felt as if he were looking at the world through a wall. He looked at everyone through a wall, trapped and always feeling lonely. He could always feel their presence, but he would always feel isolated. He closed his eyes, and frustratingly clenched his fist. An opened letter lay on the bedside table. The envelope written in black ink with loopy handwriting fluttered to the floor. The letter lay crumpled in a ball, and the writing was barely recognizable. There was a single object that sat on the coffee table. A cobalt blue blade with reddish trimmed edges sat glowing in the light. The bitchip lit on it's own before slowly fading once again. A red phoenix stared off into the space of the room, before resting in its blade, and watching worriedly at its master.

As Kai was still staring out the window, he failed to notice the weird actions of his blade. His attention was caught by the people that were suddenly rushed out of the hotel by the guards. There seemed to be some kind of fight going on, and he some feeling that it had to do with Tyson. He smirked, and sighed inwardly to himself. _Looks like they would spend the night in a jail cell at this rate…_ Kai thought to himself. He slowly got up off the couch, and grabbed his coat. Even though many times he had thought to himself, these people were nothing but bladers, he couldn't lie to himself that he treated them like friends. Somewhere deep inside his mind, he knew they were more than just bladers and team mates. He sighed once again when he thought of the word friend. There would always a wall stopping him from stating the truth of friendship. With one final thought, he put on his coat and slowly grasped the brass handle, and finally closed the door.

Tyson had really done it this time. He had gotten into quite a fight with the manager and now he was almost attacking the security guards. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Tyson hollered as he was being held by two guards, and continued his pointless struggle. "Tyson calm down! You would only make things worse!" Kenny commented. Being the smallest of the four teens, he only managed to squeak quietly in the presence of the huge guards. Tyson furiously glared at him, and Kenny took shelter behind Max, who seemed to be unaffected by Tyson's anger. "Tyson..stop!" Ray reasoned as he tried to get his friend to calm down, before the security guards got any angrier. The guards held Tyson by the collar and he Tyson was being lifted pretty high. "I WOULD IF THEY LET GO OF ME!" Tyson yelled before he was dropped painfully onto the hard cobbled cement below.

"TYSON!" The group of teens yelled and ran toward their injured friend. "Are you okay?" They managed to ask after they helped him into an upright sitting position. "Ugh..i think I might have sprained my wrist or something.." Tyson groaned and got up. Kenny and Max helped Tyson onto his feet, and Ray glared at where the guards last were. But they were no where in sight. They noticed that Tyson had a bruised cheek, and his shoulder was cut and starting to bleed. He held his wrist with his other hand, and Ray glanced around for a pharmacy. "We got to get that cut cleaned.." Ray muttered to himself. Just then the golden doors of the hotel had swung open and a figure dressed in black coat came out toward them. "Kai..?" Kenny gasped as he adjusted his glasses. The other team members started at their team captain for a moment. Kai took one glance at Tyson and motioned them to follow. "But..we can't go back in there…the manager was a total jerk…" Max began. "Yeah..and we don't have a room…" Ray had ended but Kai took his room key from his pocket. They smiled happily and followed him inside the hotel.

They couldn't help but gasp in awe as they walked into Kai's hotel room. The view was absolutely magnificent and the furniture was so luxurious. Kai hadn't even been amazed by the hotel room's interior, but his team mates were examining the room in detail. "Oh wow..look at that!" Max pointed with his finger. "Oh cool! It's a finger!" Tyson exclaimed as Max smacked his lightly on the head. Ray was glad that Tyson's fall didn't affect his sense of humor. He decided to help Tyson bandage his wounds and was going to ask Kai where the first aid box was. Just when he wanted to ask, he saw hat the box was left beside him, and Kai was sitting by the window again. Ray smiled and made Tyson sit on the bed while he cleaned his cuts. There was a lot of fusing and complaining from Tyson but he was as good as new now.

Kai continued to stare out the window as the others were flipping through the channels on the television. Tyson took advantage of Kai not paying attention and jumped on his bed. He bounced happily until Ray pulled him onto the couch. As Ray and the others were watching television, Tyson noticed there was a piece of paper sticking out of the drawer. _ Probably Kai hid it from us when we came in.._Tyson thought about leaving it alone, but it was way too good of a chance. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the letter, but something had fallen onto the floor, from the envelope. Tyson reached downward to pick it up, before it was quickly snatched away from him.

Kai glared angrily at Tyson and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Tyson had managed a quick glimpse at the object and gasped. "You…still have Black Dranzer!" He cried. That got the attention of the others and they glanced at Kai from behind the couch. "..Kai do you still have Black Dranzer?" Ray asked, and turned off the television in fury. Kai shoved the object and letter in his pocket and muttered, "None of your business," before walking out the door. Tyson grabbed his shoulder and yelled "I know you have Black Dranzer..you're just like before..wanting so much power that you would destroy everyone just to achieve that goal! You're nothing but a selfish jerk!" Tyson yelled and reached into his pocket. Kai managed to punch Tyson in the face before wrenching the door open. This time Ray stopped him and in his fury he had punched Kai. Kai fell to the floor, and his hair shadowed his eyes, but they could see a thin trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Ray stood there frozen at what he had done, and he extended an arm to help Kai up. Kai angrily swatted the arm away and ran out the door, slamming the door behind him. The others followed him and with so much people in the lobby, Kai couldn't move as fast as he would like to. Ray, being the fastest of the group grabbed the tail end of Kai's billowing white scarf and pulled Kai onto the floor. Kai almost chocked at the sudden movement, and felt himself slam onto the marbled floor.

Somewhere back in the hotel room, the cobalt blue blade glowed steadily, unable to warn his master of the dangers that lay ahead…

------------------------------------------------

Okay first chapter is done. So review and tell me how you think.

**Next chapter: The evil returns**


	3. The Evil Returns

**Chapter 2: The evil returns**

Kai glanced backwards at his attacker and growled in frustration. He tore off his tattered scarf and threw in onto the ground. He rubbed his neck sorely, as a red mark was already forming. He twisted around uncomfortably as Ray reached into his pocket and grabbed Black Dranzer's bit chip. Tyson and the others came soon afterwards, and were appalled at the scene in front of them. Kai, in the midst of his fury turned around and kicked Ray in the stomach. In the moment of pain and confusion, Kai managed to reclaim ownership over the bit chip, and wrenched the doors of the hotel open.

He was greeted by a draft of cold wind that swept across his face. Wishing he still had his scarf he ran down the road, hearing quick footsteps of his team mates approaching. He continued to run as the rain splattered mercilessly against him. The wind forced him backwards, as if warning him against the dangers that lay ahead. But Kai pressed onward, and heard the others yelling his name over the sound of thundering rain. Kai ignored them and only focused on getting away. Away from everything that meant the most to him.

----------------------------------

Tyson and the others stared hopelessly at the fading figure of their captain moving ahead. They had almost already lost sight of him, but a moment later, there was a flicker of a shadow, and then it was gone. They continued after Kai in hot pursuit, and since there wasn't a single person out at this time, it was much easier to follow him. Tyson gasped heavily, and felt a cramp forming over his side. Max and Kenny were trailing behind while, Ray, being the most athletic of the group, stayed well ahead of them. Tyson got really irritated at how Kai was always running away from them..and this time it was with the clutches of evil at his hands.

As Ray was further ahead of the others, he had higher expectations of himself being able to catch up to their captain, who was up ahead the sidewalk. A car zoomed by causing Ray to squint in the sudden brightness of the headlights. The rain had quieted almost to a soft drizzle, and a thick fog was clinging at their feet. Ray picked up his running speed, but as he did the figure ahead seemed to be even further off than before. Ray had enough of this cat and mouse chase, he removed his laucher and rip cord from his pocket, and removed Driger from the warmth of his pant pocket. _It's up to you my friend..because there is no way to stop him now..except this…_ Ray thought silently as he positioned his blade while running. With a tug, the blade came loose and hurled toward the moving figure not far ahead. The blade skidded across the water puddles, leaving the water slashing to the sides of the road. It skimmed across the sidewalk and did not stop until it reached its target.

-------------------------------------------------

Kai kept running until he heard the familiar sound of a beyblade spinning. He thought he was imagining things, and when he had felt something ram into his shoulder blade, he knew he wasn't imagining things. Pain seared up his left arm and he stopped abruptly. He eyed a familiar spinning blade on the ground, spinning innocently as if nothing had happened. Kai furiously glared back at Ray, who was suddenly standing beside him. Ray narrowed his eyes, and his golden orbs told Kai that he had to do what was done. Kai was starting to feel his shoulder ache and took the advantage of this to rest from his fatigue. His knees were getting wobbly from standing and he couldn't help but fall onto one knee. His breath came in short pants, and he realized in horror, as the other bladebreakers had caught up to him. Ray picked up Driger and offered a hand to help Kai up. The wound wasn't deep, as Ray had no intention to kill him, merely stop him. Kai angrily glared at the people surrounding him, and angrily smacked Ray's hand away. Tyson stepped up towards Ray and Kai angrily glared at both of them, hate burning in his eyes.

_No one is going to take Black Dranzer away…they don't know the power it holds…I can't let it do anymore damage…_Kai was going to take this chance to run, and found that his legs won't obey him. Furiously he turned around, and realized that Ray had taken the chip away from his pocket. Ray glared at Kai and Kenny was the first who spoke. "Black Dranzer will do no more harm after we destroy it…" He softly muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "No! You would only bring more damage to the world!" Kai yelled, and made a lunge for the bit chip. Tyson managed to grab him by the arms, and with Max's help hauled him to the ground.

"KAI! You're being possessed by Black Dranzer's power! Forget about the chip!" Max reasoned as he painfully looked at his captain. Kai refused to make eye contact with any of his teammates as they surveyed him in silence. The gentle silence was broken by a rhythmical splatter of the rain onto the cold cement ground. When the team thought that Kai had calmed down enough they reluctantly let go of him, but not letting their guard down. Kai felt hopeless as he tried to keep the bit beast away from his team, and could not bring himself to think of what the consequences would be, now that Black Dranzer is not in his possession.

Tyson took advantage of this moment to regain the composure of the team. He looked at Kai and saw that his glance was downward, so instead he turned to Ray for advice. Ray merely looked at Kai and never once did he remove his hands from the pocket that held Black Dranzer. As Ray lightly fingered the ominous blade, he could feel it's presence and shivered as if a cold draft of wind had swept by. It could be said that the entire team was feeling the way that Ray is. I guess they all feared of the events that Black Dranzer would repeat if it were to be released once again. They would never forget the time when Black Dranzer first emerged from its blade. It was the final beybattle to determine the Beyblade world champion. It was the Bladebreakers against the Russian team, the Demolition Boys.

_Flashback…_

"_Where is he?" That was the only thought that had surfaced to everyone's minds. It was a mere half an hour before the final battle would begin and their Captain was no where to be seen. Usually the mysterious team captain would bring no worries for his team, but it was different this time. Very different…_

_Kai had left without saying a word as usual, but even through the look that he gave everyone, they knew there was an evil foreboding ahead. With only minutes left before the beybattle started, the tension was extremely high. Kenny was typing on dizzy as usual, and Ray impatiently paced around the room. Tyson was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head, while Max quietly cleaned his blade. They all knew where Kai had gone. It was just the matter allowing time to let the truth sink in. _

_Tyson finally cracked and attempted to make a dash for the door before he was stopped by Ray, Max and surprisingly, Kenny. "Tyson…we all know Kai is gone. There's no point in trying to get him back…you heard him…he's gone.." Max quietly told Tyson. "I know…but I could have done something about it…anything…" Tyson exhaled exasperatedly and looked to the others in confusion._

"_We know…but the only way to do anything about this, is to stop BioVolt in the bey stadium. Then we can show the world that they are up to no good, and maybe then, Kai would return. From here on out, we'll do without him. But no matter what, we'll always be the BladeBreakers." Ray concluded as he smiled confidently at his teammates. "You're right. In the Beystadium is where we'll show the world what the true spirit of blading means." Tyson smiled in reassurance, and silently thanked Ray for his ability to keep the team together._

"_Great news guys." Kenny chirped happily as he turned Dizzy to face the others. "I finished analyzing your blades, and it's all good to go…with slight improvements of course…" Kenny reached into the desk and withdrew 3 small cases. He handed them to each member, and smiled brightly as he watched them open the box in apprehension. "Wow…Chief…this is amazing…" Tyson trailed off as he fingered his glistening new blade. Ray stared at the box in awe and Max looked happily at his new blade. All of them filled with new confidence for the challenge that lay ahead._

"_These new blades are what are hoped to be the weapons against BioVolt…"_

_Flashback ends…_

Max still remembered those same words that were spoken to them by Kenny. They were slowly making their way back to the hotel. The trip was a silent one, with Tyson in the lead followed by Max and Kenny. Behind them walked Ray, and bringing up the end was Kai. He hadn't mentioned a word to them as they began their trip back. His behavior was irritating, but they knew no one could bring themselves up to talk about Black Dranzer. The rain had stopped a while ago, and the gang trudged slowly along the mud tracked sidewalk. The lights of the hotel could be seen in the distance, and they couldn't help but thinking about lying on a warm comfy bed. Everyone, but the single blader at the end, who was deep in thought.

Kai's POV:

_..Why…? Why did I let them take Black Dranzer away? Am I not aware of the damage it would cause?_ _Of course I knew. I doubt anyone would be able to forget. But for some reason, I couldn't stop them from taking Black Dranzer. Is it in some way, I wanted them to take it? _I looked ahead, and saw Ray in front of me. His ponytail was swinging back and forth in an ever longing trance. I averted his eyes, and looked out toward the road. I watched cars wiz by in their slowing speed, and sighed deeply. I shoved my hands in my pocket, and longed to feel the presence of Dranzer. My shoulder ached as I walked, but I refused to let the others help me. I could almost hear the words of my grandfather echoing in my head. _You will feel no pain, because you live within it. _I felt a strange urge to reclaim Black Dranzer once again, but did that really help solve the problem? I knew a part of me agreed with Ray taking the chip is the right thing to do, but why do I have this feeling that this is only the beginning of the dangers that Black Dranzer would bring…?

Kenny had begun to talk with Tyson about improving his blading techniques, and only began lecturing Tyson about training when Tyson's stomach growled loudly. It was about 1:30 in the morning, and Tyson complained that he needed his tummy filled. Max couldn't help but join in the conversation, and laughing at Tyson's outrageous eating habits. Ray couldn't help but smile amusingly at his content teammates ahead of him.

Suddenly a black van pulls out of the corner of the street. It was driving quite fast, and Ray thought about scolding the driver for endangering the lives of others with his over the speed limit driving. Kai looked up at the van that was hurtling down the street in a zigzagging motion. He knew the driver wasn't accidentally driving in this drunken fashion…he was aiming right for them.

**Chapter 3: Captured**


End file.
